onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sea Kings
Stop! Okay, we have page animals why do we need sea animals? That page serves all! One-Winged Hawk 08:07, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Umm, aren't all these Sea Kings or am I misinterpreting something.Mugiwara Franky 23:10, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Okay now the page is called Sea MONSTERS instead of Sea ANIMALS. Still I ask is there a point. And yeah, they are all suppose to be types of sea king (by now it seems Sea King implies all Sea Monsters). One-Winged Hawk 23:26, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Sea Monsters are creatures with a body of a fish but an head of a animal. Sea Kings are giant lizard-like creatures or creatures that don't look like fishes with animal heads. True, there is a snake-like creature that rescrambles a bird but that is not a fish-like creature. I wanted to give a Sea Rabbit, a Sea Bull, and a Sea Cow it's own page but knowing you guys, you would want to merge them which is why I'm doing this. Yes it looks tight and weak and I felt it won't be nessessary but then how will we know about a Sea Rabbit if we can't give it it's own page and not just everywhere else?. Joekido 00:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Umm, this here is the largest gathering of creatures classified as Sea Kings so far. There's a number of them here that look like fish. I kinda see the justification of making this page, however I kinda feel that part of it was made out of spite for some of us especially with this post of yours Joekiddo. Its a good start of a page I guess in any case even if it requires clarification and references.Mugiwara Franky 00:23, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::I vote redirect. I still don't care, there is no need for a pages like this when we have one that serves all. Seriously. There is a difference between the Shichibukai, Yonkou and Marines having a page seperate from three great powers, but none for something thats small itty bitty info covered by one page already. ::Plus, you created an argument a while back about animals having their own pages, we give you want you want, now your doing a joint creature page. Excuse for biting at you here but I don't like it! Either you want seperate animal pages for each animal, or ONE list. We do one or the other, not both and then some. This is how we've become disorganised Joekido, and why we have a lot of pages but too many pages that are lost in the works. One-Winged Hawk 08:20, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, hey! Cool it Ms. English Girl, let me create a Sea Rabbit, Sea Boar, Sea Cow and a Sea Bull page then I will order this page deleted. The reason why I created this page was because once I create a Sea Rabbit, Sea Boar, Sea Cow and Sea Bull I would love to see people accept that without telling me to merge. I know you guys very well. Fine, tommarrow I'm seperating the pages, and I'm going to create a Sea Rabbit, Cow, Boar and Bull. Got it? Joekido 08:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't you get some of her points, Joekiddo. I kinda support a list for these creatures since they're one of the big things of One Piece. However moving the list to Sea Kings maybe applicable especially for some. Mohmoo in fact apparently as mentioned here, here, here, and here, is a type of Sea King. The translators of the page maybe either correct or wrong but since it states that he is from the Grand Line, it seems to imply that he is a Sea King. Of course my evidence maybe wrong, however unless another translator comes in and presents another translation, he's Sea King. So in short I agree for a list but only if its placed in Sea Kings and researched. Some more research also maybe needed as there hasn't really been a clear distinction between a Sea King and a Sea Monster. Only certain animals such as Laboon, Soddom, and Gommorah are confirmed to be not Sea Kings.Mugiwara Franky 09:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not stopping Joe from making the pages, he made a fuss when we had them on one page. The agreement was, we let him handle the animal pages how he wants them set out, but the reason why we let him handle them himself is suddenly stopped dea with this page. You can't make a fuss about not liking how everyone else handled one case, be allowed to control it all, then suddenly do it anyway is all I'm saying. One-Winged Hawk 11:18, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Since this page is extremely short and in fact a stub, wouldn't it make sence to merge it into the main article on Sea Kings? El Chupacabra 11:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC)